Black
by PSI-Triforce
Summary: When Zelda wakes up the morning after a party with a black eye, and Link is hiding something, she begins to wonder if he had anything to do with it. But, is she ready for the truth she's about to uncover? Oneshot.


"Oh… my head…"

Zelda groaned as she woke up, smothered with the covers on her bed. Fighting the temptation to stay in bed all day, she slowly got out and realised that she was still wearing the same dress she'd worn yesterday, for the party at Smash Mansion. Getting changed quickly, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. Washing her face quickly, she tried to remember what had happened at the party, but couldn't remember much. Washing her hair, she glanced up at the mirror for a split second before looking down again, but she paused as she thought she saw something. Looking up slowly in disbelief, she looked closer at her reflection, and saw a mark under her eye. Peering closer, she realised that she clearly had a black eye. Touching it, it stung under her fingers. Desperate to hide it, she scanned her bathroom for makeup, but remembered Master Hand had made her clear it out a few days ago.

Groaning again, she looked at her clock and realised it was late morning. Hoping she wouldn't be too late for some breakfast, she forgot about her black eye and left the room to rush to the dining hall. Entering a few minutes later, she saw that only Peach, Pit, and Marth were still there. She decided to sit with Peach, who had raised her eyebrows at Zelda's appearance.

"How did you get that giant black eye, Zelda?" Peach asked quizzically.

"I don't know, I might have just fallen on something."

"You mean you don't remember?" Peach replied as if Zelda was being an idiot.

"Erm… no."

"So you're not suspicious?"

Zelda was confused. "Why would I be suspicious?"

Peach sighed as if she were talking to a three year old. "You went to a party, had a bit to drink, and now you have a black eye? Don't you think you got into a fight with someone?"

"No, not really," Zelda replied calmly, "It's not really in my nature to fight."

"That's the point! Ganondorf was at this party! Bowser was at this party! Everyone was at this party, and if they knew you wouldn't remember anything, they might have hit you and gotten away with it!"

Zelda stopped for a moment and started thinking. She definitely wouldn't have started a fight with someone, and there were a few people at this party. One of them could have tried to hit her, but who would do something like that?

Zelda was about to tell Peach that she was starting to feel suspicious, when her thoughts were interrupted by Pit and Marth walking past them, and although they were both whispering something, Zelda could still hear them.

"Is Link going to tell Zelda about what happened last night?"

"No, he says he just wants to forget the whole thing."

"Excuse me," interrupted Zelda, "But what are you two talking about?"

Pit and Marth instantly froze and panicked.

"Nothing…"

"Oh really? Because it sounded like it involved me, and I'd just love to hear it."

Pit didn't risk revealing anything else, and quickly uttered, "Marth and I have to go now and do something really important that we have to do now, bye," before grabbing Marth and running out of the door.

Peach, who had also heard what they said, was quick to whisper to Zelda again, despite the fact that the room was now empty apart from them.

"Did you hear that?! Do you think it was Link who hit you? I mean, he had a few drinks last night too, but I didn't think he'd do something like that!"

"Peach," said Zelda as quickly as she could, "Who was Link hanging out with last night?"

Peach thought for a few seconds before saying "I saw him with Samus a bit. Why?"

"If Link hit me, I'm going to find out."

Zelda knocked on the door to Samus' room. Samus was one of the more isolated Smashers, but she didn't mind this reputation. She rarely got visitors, so she was surprised to find someone knocking on her door. She opened it and greeted, "Hey Zelda, what's up?"

Zelda wasted no time in asking questions. "Samus, I heard that you hung out with Link at the party last night." Zelda didn't wait for Samus to confirm or deny this before she asked, "Do you know if he has anything to do with the black eye I have now?"

Even Samus, who was normally the calmest Smasher in the entire mansion, became visibly agitated when she was confronted by this question.

"I… didn't see anything happen. So no, I don't know anything about it. Goodbye!"

Samus quickly tried to shut the door, but Zelda jammed it with her foot.

"Samus, I know you know something, and I'm going to find it out sooner or later, so you might as well tell me!"

"Zelda, I'm not joking. Haven't you heard 'Curiosity killed the cat'? Seriously, stop asking questions with bad answers if you don't want an answer you don't want to hear!"

Samus kicked Zelda's foot from out of the door and slammed it quickly. Zelda knocked again, but Samus didn't answer. Zelda was getting impatient. It was time to talk to Link.

Zelda walked into the gym where Link was training. Nobody else was there, and Zelda tried to be quiet, but the moment she shut the door, Link turned to see who was there, let out a startled cry, and dropped the master sword clumsily. Seeing as the element of surprise had been destroyed, Zelda cut to the chase and stormed up to Link.

"Link, do you know anything about my black eye?"

Link started to sweat and his eyes darted around.

"No, princess, I don't."

"Link, I know you're hiding something, and I WILL find out, so just tell me!"

"Zelda, I really have to go!"

Link grabbed the master sword bolted to the door but Zelda grabbed him forcefully by the arm. Link's reflex action made him pull his sword, but it was in defence rather than attack. Zelda glared at Link. It was almost as if Link was afraid of her. Now she was sure he was hiding something, but he quickly wriggled out of her grip and ran out of the room. Zelda was getting angrier with people hiding things from her, but she soon felt her stomach rumbling she decided to get some food before trying to find out more.

Zelda walked slowly towards the kitchen, but paused when she heard voices inside. Pressing her ear to the door, she recognised Link as one of the voices, and Marth as the other.

"She heard you and Pit talking? Did you tell her anything?"

"Don't worry, we were vague."

"Good… she just can't find out about this."

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later. She's already asking around. Did you already talk to Samus?"

"Yes, Samus didn't tell her anything either. I just… you know what will happen if she finds out, it would crush her if she knew…"

"Look Link, I'm not going to tell her anything, and nobody else will, but she's not going to forget about this. Her black eye will go away but her questions never will! Can you imagine how bad it would be if she found out from somebody else?"

Link's voice cracked. He sounded like he was on the verge of crying. "You, me, Pit and Samus are the only ones who know. As long as we don't tell her about this, she won't find out. Trust me on this, I know Zelda, and if she finds out, she'll be heartbroken… I mean, I'm her boyfriend… these things just don't happen!"

Zelda's fury grew. The more she heard, the more it made sense. They had both got a bit drunk, and Link must have hit her. However, Zelda's thoughts were interrupted as Link gasped and ran out of the opposite door. For a second, Zelda thought she'd been spotted, but when Marth yelled after Link,

"Where are you going?"

Link shouted back "Master Hand keeps surveillance cameras here! I have to get the tape from last night!"

As Zelda heard this, she immediately ran from outside the kitchen, desperate to beat Link to Master Hand's office. Running past various Smashers, she ran up a few flights of stairs and through countless corridors, but when she got to the office, she already heard Link's voice inside.

"-and that's what happened, do you see why I need the tape now?"

Master Hand sounded gruff, but replied, "Well I don't approve, but you certainly have reason to take the tape. Here, take it, but don't destroy it in case I need it some time later."

Link sounded incredibly relieved. "Thank you, I really owe you."

Master Hand sounded flattered, replying "Well, I try to cater to my Smasher's needs. Now go, hide the tape."

Zelda heard Link running back towards the door, so she quickly sidled up next to wall. As Link ran out, she stuck out her foot and he tripped, letting out another startled scream as the tape flew out of his arms and slid across the floor. Before he could get up, Zelda ran towards the tape and picked it up before running even faster away from Link, who let out a larger scream when he saw that Zelda had got the tape.

Hearing Link running behind her, Zelda snuck through several rooms, but Link didn't stop running either. Making her way slowly back downstairs, she came into one of the rooms with a large television. Yelling, "Aha," Zelda charged at the television and immediately pushed the tape into the video player. Several of the Smashers, who had been watching TV, immediately complained.

"Hey, I was watching that!" Bowser growled.

"I NEED THIS TV!" screamed Zelda at the bemused people, who were so startled they had no further complaints. The Smashers who weren't in the room had heard Zelda's scream and quickly arrived, including Link, who darted in and rushed to the video player, only to be grabbed and pulled back by Zelda.

"Zelda, you don't understand, you don't want to watch this!"

"Shut up Link, I heard you and Marth talking about how you hit me!"

The Smashers all gasped, even Link, who quickly replied, "I didn't hit you!"

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding things from me about my black eye?"

Link struggled for an answer, and when he finally tried to say something, Bowser interrupted him and said, "I want to see this tape!"

Link tried to argue his case, but even with Marth, Pit and Samus arriving, everyone wanted to see the tape. Bowser impatiently grabbed Link and said "Zelda, let's play this thing."

Zelda pressed the play button, despite the protests of Link, which were quickly ended by Bowser stuffing his claw over Link's mouth.

The video started playing, showing the kitchen of Smash Mansion during the party. Zelda fast forwarded through a few hours, including Donkey Kong trying to make a cake out of bananas and Wario getting stuck in the fridge. However, when Link appeared on the tape, she started playing it properly.

Link slowly walked in and went to the fridge. Seeing nothing of interest, he shut the door and was about to walk out, when he heard a door open and turned to see who it was. Seeing Zelda, he politely asked how she was, but when all she did was giggle, he began to ask a few questions.

Watching the video, Zelda started to blush. She didn't realise she had been drunk.

Back in the video, Link asked, "Zelda, are you alright?"

Zelda let out another small laugh and said, "I'm great Linky, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Zelda, how much did you drink?"

Zelda pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't be such a spoilsport, Stinky Link!"

A few of the Smashers watching let out small chuckles, and Zelda was beginning to regret watching the video.

"Zelda, I really think you should get to bed."

"Oh, I get it, you're jealous of all the men I'm attracting. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I…" Zelda's sentence finished with a hiccup, and she promptly forgot what she was saying.

"Zelda, I'm not kidding, you should really get to bed."

Zelda started giggling again and grabbed Link by the arm. "Come on then loverboy, let's go to bed."

Zelda leaned forwards to kiss Link, but he was obviously uncomfortable with her drunken state. The Zelda watching the tape was now regretting not asking for privacy before watching the tape.

"Zelda, come on, I'll help you to your room," invited Link.

"Oh, fine," muttered Zelda, before walking slowly to Link, but slipping on the way. With a delayed scream and a slight crash, Zelda fell onto the cold floor. Link immediately rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Come on Zelda, you're just a bit tipsy," Link muttered, helping her to her feet before sighing when he looked her in the eyes. "You've given yourself a nasty black eye with that fall."

Zelda, watching the video, let out a small sigh as she finally saw how she had been injured. But then, why would Link be trying to stop her from watching the video? Her drunk actions had been somewhat amusing, but not a major embarrassment. Turning to Link, she said, "I'm sorry for accusing you Link, you didn't give me my black eye."

Bowser took his hand away from Link's mouth, but what he said worried Zelda even more.

"Give me the tape, please!"

Zelda was about to, when several of the Smashers let off loud complaints.

"Don't stop it yet, this is funny!" yelled Bowser, putting his claw back in front of Link's mouth to stop him from protesting. Reluctantly, Zelda sat down again and continued watching the tape.

The Zelda on tape was now slowly making her way out of the kitchen with some assistance from Link, but she stopped halfway and said, "Wait a minute, let me get one last drink."

Link sighed as Zelda walked back to the table and gulped down another glass of vodka.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go!"

Link walked back to Zelda and, holding her shoulders, was in the process of guiding her out of the room, until she slipped and was falling again, but Link caught her with one arm around her shoulders and one arm around her back.

"Come on princess, stay steady!"

Unfortunately for Link, Zelda's mood had changed significantly.

"Get your hands off me! Just cause I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can… manhandle me!" Zelda pushed back Link angrily.

"Princess, just calm down, I'll take you to your room."

"Oh, sure, I need to have everything done for me! I can live without you, Link!"

It was now a lot more obvious how drunk Zelda was, as she started to shake where she was standing.

"Princess, you're shaking."

"Don't touch me!"

Link tried to keep Zelda steady but she pushed away his arms.

"Princess, please,"

"Don't touch me!!"

"Princess, you're drunk!"

"Get off me!"

Link had succeeded in positioning his arms around Zelda's shoulders, and was still trying to get her out of the kitchen safely.

"Get off me!"

"Princess, just a few steps more…"

"GET OFF ME!!"

Zelda's arms grabbed a glass bottle from the table and ferociously smashed it against Link's head. Link gave a small yell and fell to the floor. The people watching the video all gasped, and Zelda realised why Link had been trying to stop her from watching the video.

Back in the video, Pit and Samus ran into the kitchen, hearing the crash of the breaking glass, and came across an injured Link and a very drunk Zelda. Seeing what had happened, Samus immediately grabbed Zelda, and, using different tactics to Link's efforts to get Zelda to bed, she just lifted up the princess and carried her off to her room, while Pit attended to Link.

"Link, are you ok?"

Link was crying and clutching his face, and when Pit finally got him to move his hands, he saw how badly injured Link was. Blood was beginning to pour down onto Link's clothes, and Pit desperately tried to tend to his wounds. By the time Samus returned, Pit had applied a few plasters and bandages to Link, but he still looked hurt, physically and emotionally. When Samus returned, she was in an angry mood at Zelda.

"How many drinks did she have? She was completely plastered!"

Link paused as he looked up to Samus.

"Do you think she'll remember this?"

Samus paused for a second. "No, probably not, why?"

"Well, I heal pretty quickly, if my face heals up overnight, she doesn't need to know about this!"

Pit seemed amazed at Link's plan, arguing, "Of course she needs to know! What if this happens again? Link, this isn't one of those little arguments that couples have. She could have killed you!"

Link had gotten to his feet. "She doesn't need to know about this, ever. She'd be crushed if she knew she did this. Why would I want to do that to her? In any other parties, I'll just make sure she doesn't drink too much." Link held his head in his hands. "I should have kept an eye on her… Some boyfriend I am…"

"Link," screamed Samus, grabbing his head and forcing him to face her, "Don't you dare try and blame this on yourself. You're the victim here, and no amount of lying to yourself will change that. Understand?"

Link paused again, and looked at his feet. "Fine… but seriously guys, don't tell Zelda. I don't want her to ever find out about this."

The image on the screen stopped as Marth, who had gotten up, pressed the stop button. Speaking quietly, but loudly enough that everyone could hear him, he said, "I think that Zelda and Link probably need to talk now, so we should leave."

Everyone silently agreed, and left slowly, some patting Link on the back, and some muttering things about Zelda, who had been silently crying into her hands ever since she saw herself hitting Link. As the room emptied, she couldn't bring herself to face Link, so she waited until she heard him walking up to her and sitting next to her. Looking slowly to the side, when she looked closely at his face, she could still see where she had hit him. Crying harder, she felt Link wrap his arms around her and comfort her.

"Zelda… I'm sorry you saw that…"

"Please," cried Zelda through violent sobs, "Stop apologising."

Link didn't know what to say, so he just hugged Zelda and waited for her to stop crying. It took longer than he thought, but after about half an hour, Zelda had finally calmed down and looked Link in the face.

"Link, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise, I-"

"I know you didn't mean it. It's ok, really."

"No, it's not ok! I… I thought that you hit me. That's why I asked about my black eye. And now… I find out it was this…"

Zelda started crying again, but she finally wrapped her arms around Link as well. She lost count of the hours they spent there, but Link stayed by her side. When she eventually broke the hug, she whispered,

"How much do you think the other Smashers hate me now?"

Link patted her on the back and said, "At least now Ganondorf likes you."

Zelda let out a small chuckle and smiled at Link's attempt to cheer her up.

"Come on Zelda, let's go to bed."

Zelda tried to stand up, but after sitting down for so long, her legs ached, and she wobbled.

"Oh, here, I'll help."

Link put his arms around Zelda and started to walk her to her room, except this time, she let him. She kissed him goodnight and apologised more, but he kissed her before she could say much more. Blushing, she thanked him for being there for her and kissed him goodnight. Walking to the bathroom, she thought about the day she'd had, and vowed to never doubt Link again, and she never did. Sighing and looking up at herself in the mirror, she smiled at something.

Her black eye was gone.


End file.
